


King's wars.

by papanga



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate History, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 02:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papanga/pseuds/papanga
Summary: Where instead of asking for help from the stormlands for help to defeat humfrey Teague, lord roderick blackwood decides to ask for help from the north…





	King's wars.

The river lords were in a panic. They had been losing the war against king Humfrey teague. And lord blackwood was on the verge of being defeated.  
In a last hope, he asked for help from king Willam stark, king in the north.

The Northmen were still bitter over the many andal invasions over the years, and so wanted to teach the Andals a lesson in humility.

And so, most of the northern lords decided to march south to aid the river lords.

King willam raised a force of over 35000 men, all in all consisting of 20000 footmen and 15000 cavalry.

They marched hard, reaching the neck in a short time.  
King willam decided to stay their for a time, before moving on.  
They managed to deliver crushing defeats to the teagues before lifting the siege of raventree.

At last, the northerners slaughtered the Teagues, at the battle of the mother's teats.  
After the battle was over, they decided to sacrifice the entire line of house Teague to the old gods, as punishment for what they had done to the children of the forest. Most of their supporters were executed by blood eagle, their bodys being throne to the seas.

Lord Roderick is than made lord of the riverlands and bannerman to the starks, and his daughter married crowned prince Jon stark, who ruled from winterfell years later.

As a small note, house Tully rose against the blackwoods to try and gain control of the riverlands, and were promptly extinguished.

**Author's Note:**

> Well what can I say, my first story.  
> I've always wondered what would happen if the north gained the riverlands before the conquest.  
> These are not the only changes I will be making.
> 
> For this chapter, unlike before, lord roderick doesn't die in the battle of 6 kings, and house tully will not exist.
> 
> Make no mistake, it won't be easy for the northman to keep control of their new kingdom, since the Aryns and Gardeners won't let "heretics" near their boarders.


End file.
